


A Near Impossible Shot

by HumsHappily



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Johncroft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mycroft gave a small snort and turned back to the water. Rolling his eyes, John hopped up and snapped a picture of the man as he stretched his arms out, basking in the sunlight. Blurry. Again. John gave a small angry growl as he looked at the picture and set the camera in their bag on the nearby blanket. The beach was deserted and though John could sense Mycroft’s minions hovering somewhere, he couldn’t be arsed to care. He walked down to join Mycroft at the water’s edge, allowing the foam to lap over his feet. It was cool and inviting on the abnormally warm day and John smiled. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Near Impossible Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the photoset found [here](http://mycroftandjohn.tumblr.com/post/110443464296/john-and-mycrofts-first-holiday)

The waves were crashing against the cliffs to his right as John Watson fiddled with camera. Clad in green plaid shorts and a black v-neck he was nearly too warm, toes wriggling in the sand. “Myc? Can you get this to work? All the pictures are turning out blurry.” 

Mycroft turned, licks his lips. “I took a picture of you earlier and it turned out just fine.” 

He was standing at the water’s edge, just far enough back that as the water washed up on the sand it wouldn’t come in contact with his shoes. John smirked as he raised a handkerchief to his head, dabbing at the sweat. “You know, you are on holiday.” John called out as the man tucked the kerchief away. “You could lose a few layers. No need for three piece suits on the beach.” 

Mycroft gave a small snort and turned back to the water. Rolling his eyes, John hopped up and snapped a picture of the man as he stretched his arms out, basking in the sunlight. Blurry. Again. John gave a small angry growl as he looked at the picture and set the camera in their bag on the nearby blanket. The beach was deserted and though John could sense Mycroft’s minions hovering somewhere, he couldn’t be arsed to care. He walked down to join Mycroft at the water’s edge, allowing the foam to lap over his feet. It was cool and inviting on the abnormally warm day and John smiled. 

“So, we’re going to do supper at the cafe down the road, yeah?” John asks, bending down to examine a shell left behind by the receding tide. 

“Sounds lovely.” Mycroft replies, turning his face up into the sun. His freckles would be rather prominent after today, John mused, and his hair would likely be lighter after the sun had been beating down on it for hours. 

“Mind if we come back for just a bit afterwards? Watch the sun set?” 

“I had planned on it.” Mycroft replied, opening his eyes and looking down at John with a faint smile. “Are you planning on starting a collection?” He asked, eyes twinkling. “I’m quite sure you could find somewhere in Baker Street to store them, though my brother is liable to snatch them away for experiments.”

John smiled and set the shell back where he had found it. He brushed the sand from his hands, and stood. “Not this time. Perhaps one day, when I’m old and gray, and we come back here together and reminisce on how much hair we used to have.” He stretched, hands pressing into the small of his back. “Are you ready to leave? I’m starving and I know you haven’t eaten anything since breakfast.” 

Mycroft gave a small hum of agreement and turned back to the water. “If you wish.”

John sighed. “You’re eating Myc. No arguments.” He made his way back to their belongings, kicking up sand. Mycroft followed and grabbed the blanket, shaking it out and folding it neatly to stow in their bag. John picked up the camera, getting a picture of the water. “Damn. Still blurry.” he sighed, setting it back down. 

“I’ll try to adjust it later, John.” Mycroft said, looking over to him. “Can’t have your pictures turning out subpar.”

“Thanks Myc.” John grinned and slid the camera back into its case, slinging the strap over his shoulder. “Ready?”  
Mycroft nodded and John bent to grab his loafers. Smiling at each other, they made their way to the carpark, where a black sedan waited, the only vehicle in sight. 

======  
They sit in wicker chairs on the cafe’s balcony, overlooking a stretch of rocky shore. Mycroft has a book open in his lap, head propped on one poised hand. Dark circle lenses sit in front of his eyes, and John has finally convinced him to strip off his suit jacket and roll up his sleeves. John smirked as Mycroft turns his page and reaches down into the bag by his feet. He pulled out the camera, and slowly raised it, snapping a picture. Mycroft blinked and looked up at the flash. 

“Must you really?” He asked drily, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Yes, I must.” John parroted back, standing and collecting the bag. “Ready?” Mycroft nodded, removing his sunglasses and standing. John grinned as the waitress gave Mycroft an approving look before winking at John.

========

“Leave them in the car, Myc.” John beckoned Mycroft forward as the man sighed and left his jacket in the car. “Shoes and socks too.” Mycroft obeyed, grumbling under his breath. The pair walked down to the sand and began to stroll along the water. John had the camera slung around his neck again, and was fiddling with the settings.

“I don’t understand why this is so blurry. The settings are perfect.” John muttered. Mycroft smiled down at him and paused.

“Here, let me see.” Mycroft stepped in close and lifted the camera from John’s hands. “The settings are fine.” He turned the camera, examining the lens. “Ah. John, look here and tell me what you see.”

John looked close and groaned. “I see sun lotion.” 

Mycroft chuckled, pulling his handkerchief out and wiping the lens off. “Well, I’ve successfully fixed your problem.” John grinned up at him as the man tucked the cloth back in his pocket, smile softening when he realized how close together they had grown. 

“Mycroft?” John said, looking into the mans blue eyes. “I know it hasn’t been long, but I’ve had a really nice time today. And, I want you to know that…I love you, Mycroft Holmes.” 

John watched as Mycroft went into a full blown panic, a sharp breath stuttering out as he tensed. John sighed and went onto his tiptoes, closing the remaining space between them and kissing Mycroft. Mycroft gasped, opening his mouth to John and John smiled. 

When they broke apart, John grinned at the shocked look on Mycroft’s face. “I overheard Sherlock taunting you about always saying it first and no one ever saying it back. Probably not the best reason to tell you, but I’ve never been the smartest man in the room. But I understand that this,” John gestured around, “spending time with me, taking time off work. It’s your way of saying that I mean something to you. Tell me if I’m wrong please.”

Mycroft just blinked and shook his head. “You’re right. How is it that you’re always right?”

“I dunno,” John murmured extending his hand. “You’re supposed to be the smart one.” 

Saying nothing, Mycroft smiled and took his hand. They began to walk along, water rushing over their bare feet as the sun set, shards of burnt orange and red shattering the sky. John pulled the camera from around his neck and pressed the power button on. Mycroft watched as he twisted his body, framing their hands in the viewfinder and pressing the shutter. John tilted the camera to Mycroft, showing their clasped hands on the screen, camera perfectly focused on their shadowed skin, sky on fire behind them.  
John chuckled. “Damn near impossible shot that, can’t believe it turned out.” 

 

Mycroft nodded his approval at the image and they began to walk once more. “John?” He said, suddenly, voice cracking as John squeezed his hand, staring out into the horizon. 

“Yes, Myc?” John said, turning to face him. 

“I love you too.” 

“I know.” John pressed a kiss to Mycroft’s lips. “And I’m very, very glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> And as always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
